One time after Another
by Mysterious Daughter Of Sparda
Summary: She had a feeling this mission wouldn't go the way she wanted now she was forced in to a bad situation, Would a Master come to his Fledglings distress?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hellsing, I just enjoy the pairings withing.

**Title**: One time after Another

**Summary**: She had a feeling this mission wouldn't go the way she wanted now she was forced in to a bad situation, Would a Master come to his Fledglings distress?

**Rate**: The M comes in later chapters

* * *

><p><em>One<em>

_Calm the body and mind_

_two_

_Don't let anything else take focus but the target at hand_

_Three_

_Aim before firing _

_Four _

_Take the Shot_

It would have been that easy if it weren't for the fact that a certain draculina was fighting a battle all of her own. A loud thud could be heard outside a room in the basement dungeon, within laying on her side is a blond panting, her fangs fully lengthen, her crimson eyes glowing in the glow of the moon light. Her mind slowly being taken over by the beast in her, a gasp returning her from her fangs taking their normal look as she let out a sigh.

"Miss Victoria?"The worried butler said rushing to her side after placing the bucket with 2 blood packs in the middle of the table.

Turning her head to the butler she gave him a small smile,"Don't worry Walter I'm fine just thinking"She said as she sat up and allowed the butler to help her to the wooden chair next to the table.

"Is there anything bothering you Miss Victoria? You know if you ever need any-"He started to say but was stopped by a raised hand.

"Don't worry about it, I don't need anything...thank you for the blood packs Walter"She said with a smile as her eyes went to the iced bucket, her eyes darkening before looking away.

"Indeed well I'm here if you need anything, I must go now Sir Integra will be wanting her tea"He said getting up with a gentle smile of his own.

"Ok"She said as she watched him leave her room.

Her eyes went to the bucket and reached for a blood packet holding it in her hand, once again her eyes darkened and her mouth opening as her fangs start to lengthen, slowly she brought it to her mouth. Letting out a small cry as she stood up and threw the packet back in the bucket putting both hands over her face.

"I don't want to lose what Sanity I have...I can't do it"She said out loud, backing up until she hit the wall. One hand went to her throat as the other went through her hair,"Master would call me weak...That I am a pathetic vampire that would only lose more strength because I refuse to drink that"She stated before pointing to the food in the bucket.

Walking over to her coffin bed she pressed the button of her remote waiting as the top lifted flopping down on top of her blankets,"I want to get stronger I do but if it means losing that then...then I don't know"She muttered in her pillow.

Her Master was away on a mission, she knew he was right about the blood. It wasn't fear that drove her away from the blood, the urge that is slowly getting bigger is what drove her. She knew she wasn't human no more, she could hear and hear things a normal person couldn't. Physically she might not look it but she was stronger and faster, not as fast as her Master but close enough.

She turning her head to the side staring at the food in a slow trance, standing up she walked over and grabbed the seemed something had snapped within her mind as she used her teeth like an animal and ripped the top of the bag spilling some on her as she slowly drank, her beast purring in delight that the taste. A smile on her face finally feeling her stomach settle down.

"My Police girl and I didn't have to force it down your throat this time"A dark chuckle followed after the voice, snapping her out of her her eyes before looking at herself, her eyes widened realizing what had happened.

"Lack of food and that beast gets restless Police Girl"The voice said in a mocking tone.

"Master You know I hate when you suddenly pop in to my room can't you at least pull a walter and knock?"She whine with a small pout before letting out a small sigh.

"Come Police Girl My Master has a mission for you"He said with a chuckle.

"Ok...hey when did you return Master?"She asked tilting her head turning around only to bump in to him as he stood upside down from the ceiling causing a loud yelp and a hand slapping him.

With a surprised gasp she quickly drew back her hand and covered her mouth, why was she surprised? He was the one to suddenly be behind Master merely laughed at her as she left the room with a light blush across her face.

She walked to the wall and created a portal to right in front of The Masters office, she had learned that and accomplished it 3 months ago...her master was quite pleased with that, only to tell her "Took you Long enough Poilce Girl". Shaking the memory away she raised her hand and knocked, hearing a 'come in' she walked in not surprised at all that her master sat on the couch looking bored as ever, the glasses covering his eyes and his hat on his head to complete his attire.

"Yes Sir Integra?"Sera asked standing up straight knowing that the woman in front of her really doesn't like disrespect.

"I have an assignment for you"The emotionless Hellsing Heir said as Walter that was beside her handed Sera a manilla folder.

"Young Girls have been getting kidnapped and all in the same place 'The Loves Garden' "Integra said pulling out a Cigar which Walter lite up for her and with a bow stood up where he was.

"Lovers Garden?"Seras asked with a confused look on her face.

"Prostitution Police Girl"Her Master said in response to her face, only to chuckle seeing her face light up.

"L-let me guess you want me to go in disguise to flush this guy out"She said looking from her master to sir integra.

"You are the only one fitted to go Seras now go and get suited up you leave for tomorrow"Ingera ordered her eyes staring at Seras.

"Yes Sir!"She responded with a salute before leaving the room, walking back to her own room she crossed her arms in front of her chest and lifted a hand to place it to her chin thinking."How would I go with this?"She asked out loud.

"Police Girl"Her master called out causing her to jump and turn to him.

"Yes master?"She asked looking at Her Master.

"It'll be a beautiful night tomorrow"He state before disappearing in to mist leaving a very confused Seras her head,"I gotta pack"She said to herself as she ran to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>MDOS<strong>: That is Chapter 1, I'm just going what pops in this head of mine :D

Don't Forget to Read and Review, I love comments 3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, nope not at all D:

Title: One Time after another

Rate:M

* * *

><p>"A Beautiful night? But Master I can't take time to look up at the sky, Sir Integra gave me a mission?"Seras said as she started to walk to her room, knowing full well that her Master would either follow her or talk with Sir Integra.<p>

Hearing nothing in reply she stopped at the top of the steps looking behind her in the seemingly empty hallway. A small frown appeared on her face, normally she would have done just what they told her but the thought of her Master with His Master...it gave her a weird feeling, strangely feeling angry.

"Well nothing to do but to do some target practice before packing"She said to herself with a small sigh, turning to her left and headed towards Hellsing's shooting range. On her way to the range she bumped in to Walter startling him.

"I'm sorry Walter"Seras said to the old butler showing a small smile.

"Miss Victoria I apologize as well I was in the mist of my thoughts, what are you up to?"Walker said as he fixed his vest.

"I was going to do some shooting practice before bed, hey Walter?"Seras answered then butler in return tilted his head to the side,"Yes Miss Victoria?"He responded.

Looking towards the ground she bit her lower lip, after a bit of mental fighting she looked up to the rather confused butler. "Do you mind bringing a blood pack or two down?"She asked softly.

The request completely shocked the butler, he had a feeling that sooner or later she would try to get over her fear. A small smile appeared on his face and gave a small bow, "Of course Miss Victoria"He said before walking away.

Watching the butler leave she let out a sigh and finished walking towards the firing range, what she didn't know what a pair of crimson eyes with slight curiosity.

Opening the door she smiled seeing no one else here, walking to her own little corner where she made sure no one was to touch her guns without her was an incident with one of her soldiers and he disobeyed her, now he's in the hospital with a severely broken arm.

Picking up one of the specially made handguns Walter made for her she headed towards the targets, she didn't worry about goggles nor headphones...being a night walker had it's own perks.

After checking the clip making sure that everything was fit she slide it back in the body of the gun, lifting her arms she took aim. Her eyes glowed slightly as her eyes zoned on to the target, without hesitation she pulled the trigger and again and again. She began to get lost in her own thoughts as she almost caused the old butler a startle. He walked in as she was in the mist of her thoughts, the sound of the bucket full of ice shook her from her thoughts and quickly turned gun ready and aimed at the poor butler.

Her eyes widened and put the safety on putting the gun down, "Oh I'm so sorry Walter I didn't realize you've come in"She said with a nervous laugh scratching the back of her head as Walter let out a sigh.

"Now now Miss Victoria you should know better, anyway young miss you have a mission early in the morning so after you finish these packets head to bed"He said almost scolding her, a small chuckle coming from the young vampire,"Yes Walter"She said as she put her gun and bullets away as the butler walked out.

Looking at the table she walked to it and picked up one of the blood packs, a growl came from her which surprised herself as she took the blood packs and headed for her room. Oblivious to the eyes that followed.

Closing the door behind her with her foot she placed the packets on the table and sat on the wooden chair that accompanied it, She would prove that she wasn't the useless vampire that everybody thought she was. Her red eyes narrowed at the red liquid as she ripped open a package.

"I am not weak" She said to herself as she slowly brought the delicious smelling food to her mouth, her fangs opened and attached themselves to the plastic container. Closing her eyes she let out a small moan, the cold liquid going through her.

To engross with her food she slightly felt hands moving around her legs causing to slightly purr, "Police Girl"The deep baritone voice slowly made her open her blood lust in her eyes,"Master"She said in response, lightly moaning as he moved to caress her legs as he leaned over in front of her to her her glazed mind she tilted her head in submission for her master.

A smirk appeared on his face at the submission,"Good Seras"He whispered in her ear causing a shiver as he licked her neck from the base up. She blinked her eyes as her mind started to clear up, looking around she realized she was in her room...looking in front of her there was her master. Wait..."Master!"She said as realization hit her as she pushed him away with a blush on her face, the dark chuckle from said person was her response as he pulled back.

"My Police girl you should drink more so you don't get weak on me"He stated before walking through the wall with that smirk of his on his face, leaving a rather hotly bothered and confused Seras Victoria.

* * *

><p>MDOS: Ch.2 is here :D Poor Walter 3<p>

Tell me what you and a thank you for those who have review the 1st ch.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: HOLY HELL BUNNIES OF DOOM I've been gone for awhile and I'm sorry about that, I wanted to get my life in order before continuing. But I'm back baby 3 love and candy all around.

I don't own anyone I'm a very poor bastard (Yes I know I'm a woman).

Title: One time after Another.

Rate: Our little innocent young fledgling might enjoy herself

A/N: Thank you for the many reviews I'm glad you all enjoyed the 1st two chapters, I'm sorry for the grammer/spelling. I do not have a beta. Any help would be appreciated.

* * *

><p>She just sat there with a brightly red face after she watched her master leave the room, blinking her eyes she still couldn't process what the hell just happened...one second she was drinking then the next her master was being so cruelly intimate. Letting out a small sigh of frustration she stood up, "I won't let this get to me"She told herself and she grabbed some clean clothes which just happen to be blood red shorts and a white tee shirt.<p>

Her bathroom wasn't a big one but it wasn't small either, it was a good size for her being in a single room. When you walk in to your left is a white marble sink next to it would be the toilet, a hamper for laundry in the middle, next to that was chest filled with clean robes, towels and other cleaning implements. To the right of the a walk in shower,close by tub which she choose. A good time in there would be good to gather her thoughts, she could ask Integra for advice...you know what that's what she'll do. Seras knew it had to be her but she just didn't know how she could seduce anyone. But she would think more about it later.

Placing her clothes on the chest she walked to the bath and turned on the water, adjusting the water to her liking and let it fill up the tub. She put both hands on the hem of her shirt to take it off but she quickly stopped and glanced around, she couldn't help but be cautious of her Master being around. She had found him peeping on her before...that's why there isn't a mirror in the room, when he appeared it startled the hell out of her and her first instinct was to strike...her poor mirror was the victim of that. Glancing around until she as satisfied she smiled and began stripping, her shirt was first showing off her pure white bra that had a little bit of lace and a bow in the middle. Next was her skirt that was a bit small for her liking but it grew on her, her white matching panties were next to be seen along with her knee highs.

Letting out a sigh she reached behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra, when that was done she let it drop to the floor releasing her smooth white round breasts from their confinement, she gave them a small massage before taking her knee highs and panties off. Putting them in the hamper she turned off the water before adding bubbles to it. Slipping in she moaned at the feeling, it felt nice to be able relax even if it were a few minutes. She let herself soak, leaning back she closed her eyes. Unbeknownst of shadow that followed her, red eyes forming at the head of the tub right behind her head. Those red eyes narrowed hearing her moan, a small glint entered those rubies but as soon as it was there it was gone.

He had been watching her since he left her room, he was curious what his fledgling would do...it was true he was her master but he wasn't already there for her, in many occurrences she had disappointed him. There would be times where she would exceed his expectations of her as she continued growing in to a fine fledgling, a clumsy one but a fine one.

Even though he had left her by herself most of the time, in the back of his mind always kept an eye on her just in-case she truly needed him. He didn't like her being with Pip, every time he'd see her with him a bad vibe comes off...a strange tightening of his chest as a soft growl attempted to leave his chest but he'd always caught himself.

Did he like her? Indeed she has proved herself great amusement.

Did he enjoy her company? Hmm there have been times where just being around her felt good.

He froze his train of thought, what was all this? He didn't have feelings for his fledgling, she was rubbing off on him. A frown appeared on his face before he quickly left her.

* * *

><p>Her eyes snapped open and shot right up, she quickly scanned the room only to find nothing. Tilting her head to the side she rubbed the bridge of her nose. After washing and dressing herself she went to find Sir Integra.<p>

Arriving at the office Seras gave a quick knock on the door, hearing a tired 'come in'. She opened the door and walked in, glancing up at the heir of Hellsing who had a cigar in one hand and a drink in the other.

Integra glanced up from her papers which were scattered on her desk, it wasn't often the young vampire would come to her. Over the years Integra herself have been growing attached to the young fledgling, she was aging but she wasn't stupid she knew what was going on between her vampires. Letting an inward groan, these two are going to be the end of her.

"Seras what can I do for you?"The older woman asked, only raise an eye brow seeing her face go bright red.

"Well...you see it's about the mission assigned to me"Seras started but the older knew too well.

"You need assistance of provoking the opposite sex"Integra said more of a statement then a question.

Nodding her head, "Yes sir, I don't anything that involves things like that"She admitted looking at the ground.

Integra stared at her with a blank face, this vampire was too pure for her own sake. Letting out a sigh with chuckled softly. "Come here Seras"She said softly.

Seras blinking follow the command and walking up to the desk only to have a hand on her wrist to pull her in front of Integra. "Sit"She stated and Seras sat on the desk.

Standing up Integra loosened her own tie and took it off unbuttoning her white blouse, Seras blushed again and turned her head. "You'll need to learn somehow so I'll take it upon myself to teach you"Integra told her before using a single finger to turn Seras' face so they were face to face. Leaning in she kissed in inexperienced vampire. She might be human and the heir of Hellsing but she knew how to do a few things.

This caught her off guard but knew full well that she better learn from what's going on, Sir Integra doesn't do this often.

Closing her eyes she leaned in to the kiss, gently she put her arms around the older woman, feeling a tongue on her lower lip she slowly opened her mouth allowing entrance. It was weird, though she was doing this with Integra her body was remembering the little bit of intimacy she had with her Master. At that her body slowly heated up, a small moan escaped her.

She gasped feeling hands groping her breasts, opening her eyes she jumped when it wasn't Integra but her master doing things to her eyes again she feel in to the lustful feeling that was growing within soft lips on her next, "Master"She said in a wonton whisper.

Integra chuckled hearing the young fledgling call out, it was then she knew instinct somewhat kicked in. Lifting her head she looked to her left seeing her servant sitting on the couch with a grin on his face.

"My my Master aren't you being the generous type but I'll take it from here"Alucard said as he stood up.

Raising an eye brow at her servant, "You mean YOU teach her how to seduce?"She couldn't help but ask.

His grin seemed to grow, "She needs to learn more ways of a true Vampire Master, she needs to learn how to use that body of hers"Alucard answered as he leaned down licking Seras' neck causing another moan, "Police Girl let instinct help you in this"He whispered as he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Master"She responded as she opened her lust filled eyes that held a darker color red to them.

* * *

><p>MDoS: Yuppers here is Chapter 3, I'll start updating my other stories so keep an eye out for that.<p>

A little bit of Seras/Integra 3


End file.
